My Story
by morningnight
Summary: This is the story of Minato and Kushina.. Their life. Their love. Their death.
1. Chapter 1

_My Story  
_

_Hatred….._

_Suffering…._

_I want to kill…_

"What is this?" Naruto asked, as the voices filled his head. He placed a hand on his head, trying to ignore the pain that was shooting through it.

"You can not control my power." said a darker voice, one Naruto recognized as the Nine Tails. "You are just a small portion of my hatred!"

_Is he the one?_

_Get lost!_

_No one will ever respect someone like you!_

_Get lost!_

"Go away and disappear!" Naruto yelled as he closed his eyes, trying to forget the voices of his past.

"It's alright. You can stay here." said a soft voice. Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. He was standing in a space that was unfamiliar to him. The swirling colors of yellow and white surrounded him, making this place seem unreal to him.

He looked up and found a woman standing there. She was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her long red hair cupped her face perfectly as it ran down her back. Her slender pale arms were by her side, holding onto her green dress. Though, out of all that she offered, the one thing he noticed the most was her beautiful pale blue eyes that were staring down at him with happiness, and love. "Naruto…"

"What? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, surprised by her appearance there. The last thing he remembered was that he was inside his mind, fighting the Nine Tails for control. How could this woman have gotten there? Then he remembered something. "And how come you know my name?"

"Oh yes, that's right." The woman said, as if she had just remembered something. "Well then, Naruto, can you guess who I am?"

Naruto looked at her, not sure if he knew what she was talking about, but then decided to give her a try. He looked at her, trying to remember where he had seen her, or if he had ever seen her at all. Nothing came to mind.

The woman giggled to herself as she watched him try to remember, but it did nothing to help him. Suddenly, Naruto remembered something.

"No way…" Naruto whispered, unable to believe it himself.

"So, have you figured it out?" The woman asked, sounding excited.

"You're Nine Tail's real form!" Naruto shouted. The woman was so surprised by his answer, she began to laugh, holding her stomach as she did. "That's such a crude laugh! You're trying to fool me by disguising yourself as a woman Nine Tail!"

Suddenly the woman became serious and stuck Naruto on the head.

"You got it wrong, ya know!" She screamed at him.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelled as he gripped his head in pain. He could not have thought this woman had that much strength to hit him that hard. As he gripped his head, he paused for a moment.

"Huh? 'Ya know?'" he repeated, unsure if he had heard right.

The woman laughed as she scratched the back of her head awkwardly laughing about the situation.

"I couldn't stop myself from hitting you." She said, as her laugh faded. "I was born impatient, and I talk fast, so I use some weird phrases. I try to control it, but it slips out when I get excited." She smiled at him as her arm fell to her side. "What about you? I hope you didn't get any of my bad speech patterns."

"Then…" Naruto said, shocked at what he was hearing. He didn't want to believe it at first, but it got to the point, where it had to be true. It wasn't until what she said next that confirmed everything.

"Minato didn't say anything to you?" She sighed to herself before continuing. "Shame on him." She looked back up at Naruto, a smile on her face as she said. "Yes...I'm…" But before she could finish her sentence, Naruto had his arms wrapped around her, hugging her tightly. She stood there for a moment, not expecting that, but soon got over it and hugged him back.

"I've wanted…" Naruto started as he felt tears forming in his eyes. He tightened his hug on her, never wanting his moment to end. "I've wanted to meet you for so long, Ma….ya know?" As he said this, the tears he had been trying to hold back spilled over.

"'Ya know' huh?" she repeated as she felt his body shake. "You really are my child."

They stayed like that for sometime, neither of them wanting to move, or let this moment past, but they both that it would never last. Naruto pulled back from her, saying in an excited voice. "There's a ton of stuff I wanted to ask you when I met you!" He said. Kushina nodded and smiled at her son.

"Sure, you can ask me anything." She said before turning her head and looking to something that wasn't there. "But first, we have to tame the Nine Tails." As she said this, chains shot out of Naruto and wrapped themselves around the Nine Tails, pinning him down.

"This chakra…" The Nine tails said as he tried to get up, but failed. "Kushina, is that you?"

Back in the one space, Naruto and Kushina sat down on the ground in the swirl of yellow and white as she began to explain what was happening.

"Minato imbedded my chakra into the seal formula, So that when the time came for you to take control of the Nine Tail's power, I could be of help." She looked at Naruto to find him sitting there, a wide grin on his face. "Are you listening?" She asked him, doubting that he was.

"I'm glad that you're beautiful Ma!" Naruto said as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"Well, thank you!" She said, sounding happy. "Your hair is just like your father's, but I'm sorry you inherited my looks, Naruto."

"Why?" Naruto asked as he looked at her, a little confused on why she would say something like that. "If I got my pretty mom's looks, then that makes me handsome, right?" He asked, pointing to himself. "And you have nice, straight red hair." As Naruto said this, he tried to imagine himself with straight red hair instead on his blond spiky hair. "I wish my hair were like that too!"

Kushina laughed at his comment before looking out into space.

"You're the second man to compliment my red hair." She said, smiling to herself at the memory.

"Really? Who was the first?" Naruto asked. Kushina giggled as she said. "Who else? Your Father."

"Oh! That's right!" Naruto said as he slammed his fist into his palm. He then laughed and leaned forward, a huge smile on his face.

"What is it?" Kushina asked, not sure what was so funny.

"Hey, hey" Naruto said as he rocked a little. "I always wanted to ask you one thing if I ever met you!" Kushina stayed quiet as Naruto continued to ask his question. "How did you and Dad fall in love?"

Kushina smiled as she awkwardly giggled to herself, embarrassed by the question. "What an embarrassing thing to ask, ya know!"

"Hey! You said, 'ya know'!" Naruto pointed out as his mother scratched the back of her head. "You're excited!"

"In this case, it's more like shaken up, ya know!" She yelled at him, trying to cover her mistake up. Naruto just laughed, not believing her.

"Hey, you said it again!" They both began to laugh about it for a while before calming down and getting serious. Naruto watched as Kushina blushed at the thought of what happened years ago.

* * *

Hey everyone. This is the story of how Minato and Kushina fell in Love. Or pretty much Naruto volume 53 or Naruto Shippuden episode 246-259. Either way its the same thing. I just took out unimportant parts and filled in some thoughts that weren't there when you read or watched. I hope you enjoy it.

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Naruto. All rights go to the Author; Masashi Kishimoto


	2. Chapter 2

_My Story  
_

"It was the first day I came to the Hidden Leaf Village…." Kushina started, remembering back to the day. "That's when I first met your father, Minato."

_A young girl with red hair that flowed down to her mid back stood in front of a class room. She looked around nervously, not knowing what she was going to expect here. It was her first time in this village, and despite her arguments, it was her new home. _

_The girl looked around the class room once more and found a quiet boy with yellow spiked hair sitting to her far left, looking at her with a blank face. She felt herself become even more nervous and before she could stop herself, she was screaming. _

"_I'm Kushina Uzumaki, ya know!" She quickly placed her hand over her mouth, embarrassed that she had screamed that. Suddenly everyone in the classroom was talking about her. _

"_Look at the color of her hair!"_

"_How can anyone have hair like that?" _

"_How do you get it that red?" _

_Kushina reached up and touched her hair, listening to them talk about her. _

"_Her hair's really weird."_

"_I wouldn't go out with hair like that"_

"_Hey!" The sensei yelled, "Be quiet! Settle down!" He tried to get the attention of his students, but nothing seemed to work. _

_Kushina balled her hands into a fist as she felt herself begin to tremble. She didn't like that they were talking about her like this, and she was going to prove to them that they were all wrong. "I'm…" she whispered to herself before screaming. "I'm going to become the village's first female Hokage!" _

_Everyone in the classroom suddenly went quiet. Kushina looked around the room for anyone who had to say something, but no one did. Then in the corner of her eye, she noticed someone stand up. She looked to find the kid with the yellow spiked hair stand up, his fist to his chest. _

"_I want to become a great Hokage who will be admired by everyone in the village too!" He said with a smile on his face. Kushina stared at him, not sure if he was joking and making fun of her or if he was serious. _

"A Hokage who is admired by everyone in the village, huh." Naruto said as he looked down, remembering that that too was his dream.

"Back then, he wasn't very manly and didn't look too dependable. " Kushina explained. "So, I didn't take Minato seriously or believe for a minute that he could become Hokage."

"Why not?" Naruto asked as he looked up at her. "Dad looked so strong."

"You're right." She said as she stared down at her hands that were resting in her lap. "But back then, I was young and very ignorant." Kushina then laughed to herself at the thought. When she looked up, Naruto was staring at her questioningly, not sure why she was laughing. "But I sure was arrogant, having moved from another village and announcing that I was going to become the Hokage." Kushina said as she shook her finger at him. Then she looked away and continued. "After that, I started getting teased by the boys. They nicknamed me…"

"_Tomato!" A boy yelled while he pointed at her. They were now standing in the back of the classroom during break and a bunch of boys and surrounded her. "From today, we're going to call you Tomato! You have a fat, round face with red hair. Just like a tomato!"_

"_As if a tomato can become Hokage!" Another boy said as he joined in. _

"_I hate tomatoes!" _

"_I never eat it in my salad!" said another boy. _

"_A tomato that everyone hates could never be accepted as the Hokage!" As the last boy said this, they all began to laugh. Kushina, who had been looking straight forward, while trying to ignore all of them. She looked to the side were the boy named Minato was sitting and she found that both him and his friend were looking up at her with a curious face. _

"So that's it!" Naruto said as he figured it out. "I'll bet it was Dad who protected you from those bullies!"

"No, you're dead wrong!" Kushina said as she clenched her fist. "Tomato…I grudgingly accepted being called that name. It was embarrassing, but it fit me perfectly."

_A boy screamed out and yelled. "You're getting redder and riper!" He then reached up and began to pull on her hair saying. "It's the Tomato Festival! It's time to harvest!"_

_Suddenly Kushina grabbed the kids arm and squeezed it tightly._

"_Who're you calling Tomato?"She said in a threatening voice. The boy released her hair as she continued. "Now you listen…I hate tomatoes too, ya know!" Kushina gripped the boy hands tighter and spun him around, knocking all of the other boys around her away from her. Everyone in the classroom looked up to see what was going on. Kushina let go of the boy's hand, which caused him to landed on the ground a few feet away from her. She then jumped on him and screamed. "Keep calling me Tomato and you're going to get it, ya know!" all the while hitting him in the head with her fists. She then looked up at Minato who was laughing. She glared at him and held up her fist before suddenly screaming "What are you laughing at!"_

_Minato looked scared for a moment before looking towards the front of the class quickly. When he thought it was safe, he glanced back at her._

"I always beat those bullies at their own game." Kushina said with a smile as she tightened her fist that was held up. "And I turned them into smashed tomatoes." Naruto looked at her wearily as she continued. "The girl with long red hair who beat the boys half to death. As expected, I was stuck with a new nickname…

"The Red-Hot Habanero!"

"Kiba and Shikamaru were always saying that their mothers are really scary." Naruto mumbled to himself as he watched her.

Kushina calmed down and looked back down at her hands which were now resting in her lap once again. "Always fighting." She mumbled to herself. "Naturally, I always won these fights as the Red-Hot Habanero, but…."

_Kushina ran down the path that had beautiful cherry trees on both side. She was on her way to met a boy who had told her that he wanted to fight her and show her that she wasn't that strong. She was running a little late, but when she looked down the path a little, she noticed him standing up against a tree, waiting for her. It was one of the kids that had given her, her first nick name, tomato. As she got closer, she began to slow down as another figure appeared next to the kid. She came to a complete stop in front of them, and waited for someone to say something. _

"_Are you the one who's always making my kid brother cry?" asked the older one as he stepped out and over to her. She balled her hands in a fist as she realized what was happening. _

"_That's because he's always messing with me, ya know!" She said as she pointed at him. The younger brother looked shocked from a moment, like she was lying, but said nothing. "And he's such a wimp!" _

_The older brother looked down on the younger brother, who just looked away and tried to act cool. _

"_I'm a genin! Cool, huh?"The older brother said, changing the subject. Kushina was surprised by this, but it didn't last. "I have to teach anyone who bullies my kid brother a lesson." The older brother began to crack his knuckles as he approached her, step by step. Kushina got in a defense position, not sure of what to expect before she decided to bolted. She jumped up to a tree limb and began to jump to others. The genin followed close behind her, not letting her get away. When he wasn't catching up to her, he decided to try something different. He stopped on a tree branch and pulled out a kunai. He threw it at her while she was in midair, but it just flew right past her and hit the tree ahead of her. _

"_A really kunai?" Kushina said as she saw it hit the tree. She landed on the tree next to it and pressed her feet up against the bark of the tree before she shot back towards the stupid genin. He was already mid jump, coming at her when she bent her arm and slammed it against his neck, hooking him in her lock. He was so stunned by the force of the blow, he immediately began to fall towards the ground. _

_Kushina landed on her feet a few feet away and when she turned around to see him fall, he had transformed into a log. Suddenly, something hit her on the neck from behind, causing her to fall towards the ground. She tried to get up and get away, but her body wasn't listening to her. Something then grabbed her hair and yanked her up, making her sit on her knees. _

"_You can't even recognize a Substitution Jutsu?" The genin said as he laughed. His younger brother came over and got in front of her to watch. "You're still just a kid!" Then the genin noticed something. "Your hair's so red…and it's stiff like thread. Hair like this is ugly!"_

_The younger brother then began to laugh as he said. "Serves you right!" Then he stopped when he noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks. The two brothers froze from a moment, not sure what to do. _

"_I…" Kushina said through her tears. "I don't like my hair either!" She then stood up and began to pull away, not caring that the genin was not letting go of her hair. She just continued to pull and pull away until her hair that he was holding ripped away from her and she was finally free. _

_Kushina turned around and punched the genin, and again and again. She even jumped in the air and used her foot to slap him to the ground. The younger brother began to back away as she got on top of the genin and slammed her fists over and over against his face. _

"_But..." she yelled as she refused to let up on her punches. "Even with hair like this, I'm still me!" She screamed as the tears slowed down a bit. "What choice do I have!" she screamed as the younger brother turned and ran away, scared out of his mind of what she might do to him. _

"_It's the Red-Hot Habanero!" he screamed as he ran even faster. _

_Kushina stood up and got off of the genin, her breath hard and fast. She wiped away the remaining tear as the genin sat up and wiped away some blood. _

"_Outsider!" he screamed at her before getting up. Kushina looked at him, hurt and regret filling her. "As if an outsider can become the Hokage!" he yelled at her one last time before walking away. Kushina watched him go for sometime before suddenly feeling a presence near her. She looked up to a cherry blossom tree branch were she found Minato watching her. _

"_You're not going to help me because I'm an outsider!" She yelled up at him, trying to get rid of the anger she had left. She hated it here and she hated her red hair. It was all because of that that she was in this mess. _

"_I.." Minato tried to say when he saw her, but she just cut him off. _

"_I bet you agree with them too!" She yelled at him. Tears filled her eyes before she could stop them and instead of staying, she turned and ran off, leaving him to stay in the tree watching her go. _

_Kushina ran as fast as she could down the cherry blossom path, trying to wipe away the tears that were spilling. As she slowed down, she looked up to find the three heads of the Hokages up on the cliff. _

"_It's because I don't want to be an outsider…" She said. "It's because I want this village to be my home…That's the only reason why I said that. Who would want to become the Hokage anyway!" _

* * *

Hey everyone! This is the second chapter to "My Story" I hope you are all enjoying it, because I think this is one of the funnest stories I have written so far. (Don't tell the Ghost Hunt people). I love this story between Minato and Kushina because it is soo sad, but so amazing, and I hope you all enjoy it too._  
_

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Naruto. All rights go to the Author; Masashi Kishimoto


	3. Chapter 3

_My Story  
_

"I used to hate my hair." Kushina said. She turned to look at her son and said. "But a certain incident changed the way I felt about my red hair."

"A certain incident?" Naru asked, not sure of what she was talking about.

"_I'm home!" called Kushina as she walked into her home. It was late in the day and the sun had already hidden itself behind the mountains in the distance. Her house was a large one, or at least, larger then most. It was on a stone hill that made it able to look out all around it in the distance. There were some cherry blossom trees were spread out in the giant yard that was around the house.. _

"_I'm home!" Kushina called again, but no one answer. "Is…Is anyone home?" She called when she stopped by the kitchen. She looked inside and noticed that something was off. There was an ominous presence in the kitchen by the far window, and she hid herself behind the thin door as she stared at it, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, three figures appeared out of no where. Kushina screamed as she tried to run away. They quickly went after her._

"_Somebody!" She screamed as she ran down the hall, she could feel them coming closer and closer to her. "Help me!" but the men were too fast for her. They had caught her and knocked her to the ground just outside the hallway. She screamed again, but no one was around to hear her. _

"I have a special kind of chakra." Kushina said. "Because of that, the Hidden Cloud kidnapped me."

_Kushina walked quietly behind the two men as one behind her followed, holding the end of the rope that they had used to tie her hands behind her back. She was weak, tired and out numbered, so she found it best not to fight, even though they had already beaten her in. _

_Kushina tripped over something in the dark and fell, to tired to scream out. The men stopped and the one behind her tugged on the rope a bit, trying to get her to stand. When she didn't move, he pulled on the rope even harder to get her to her knees. She looked up at the two in front of her, a glaze over her eyes. A piece of her red hair fell in front of her eyes, and a idea came to her. _

"At that time, in order to leave a trail behind as I was being taken away, I cut off pieces of my hair and dropped it without the enemy knowing." Kushina explained, "But since I was an outsider, I didn't hold out hope that anyone would come rescue me.

"We had come to the edge of the border, and I thought it was all over…"

_There was a noise, behind Kushina and within a second, the man was gone. No one seemed to notice the absence of a team member as they continued on. Suddenly, there was another noise and the two cloud ninja in front of her stopped to turn around. On the ground, they found there comrade lying there, knocked on from something. Kushina didn't notice and kept on walking as if in a trace. _

_The two ninja jumped up into the trees and hid safety, waiting for the person to come out and show himself, but no one did. Instead, they heard another noise and the cloud ninja watched as his other comrade fell from a tree just a few feet away. He looked around desperately trying to find out what the source was, but he could not. He reached into his holster and pulled out a kunai, ready to attack anything or anyone. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw something yellow flash by and when he looked, it was too late. He was on the ground, unconscious_

_Kushina kept walking forward, not noticing that the ninja that were escorting her were gone or that she was now free. She just kept walking straight until something stopped her. _

"_Are you hurt?" said a voice. Kushina looked up to find someone standing ahead of her. She could not see who it was. All she could make out of that the figure was standing a ways off, waiting for her answer in the shadow of the trees._

_The clouds above them in the sky move, releasing the moon from its hiding place. It shinned light all around them in seconds, revealing her savor. She looked closer and found that the person standing there was Minato. "I came to save you." _

_It was then that she finally realized that she was safe. She was so happy, but could not express it do to the fact that was now collapsing to the ground from exhaustion, but before she hit the ground, two arms reached out in front of her and stopped her from falling. _

"_You'll be all right now." He whispered to her before reaching under her and lifting her up bridal style. _

"_Hey, wait a minute!" She said as she realized what he was doing, but before she could saying anything else, he had jumped high in the air and was now soaring through it with her in his arms. _

_Kushina stared up at him, the moon lighting his face that looked so peaceful and concern, that she thought this was all a dream. She then looked down and noticed that in his one hand was some of her hair. _

"_That's…" she started, but could not finish. _

"_Your hair is beautiful. So I noticed it right away." He said to her, keeping his eyes forward. _

"_But you've always ignored me." She said as she looked away, embarrassed by what he had said. _

"_Because I know that you're strong, in body and in spirit." He whispered. She looked up at him from the corner of her eye, not believing what he was saying. He then landed on a tree and looked down at her, concentrating on only her. "But this is a fight between two villages." He said. "It's different from your other fights so…"_

"_So?" She asked as she looked up at him, wanting to know his answer more than anything. Some wind blew by and he smiled at her. _

"_I didn't want to lose you."_

"_Even if I'm an outsider?" _

"_You live in the Hidden Leaf Village, so you're one of us." He said, not once taking his eyes off of her or letting his smile fade. _

"Minato was a great ninja in my eyes." Kushina said to Naruto. "He was the man of my dreams. He changed me. This red hair that I used to hate brought me the mean of my destiny and it became the 'red thread of fate'. After that, I learned to love my hair. I fell in love with Minato."

Naruto smiled at her, happy to be hearing this.

"Only men who compliment my hair get to hear these precious words from me." She said happily. "Naruto, will you accept them?"

"Uh-huh!" Naruto said as he nodded his head. He looked at his mother who smiled at him.

"I love you." She said. Naruto was shocked for a moment, but got over it, happy to hear someone say that to him for the first time in his life. Kushina reached out and poked him, grabbing his attention once more. "When you put the Yellow Flash of the Leaf and the Red-Hot Habanero together…" She laughed as Naruto stood up and grabbed his jacket saying. "You get the Leaf's Orange Hokage!"

"That's cool, ya know!" She said. Naruto began to laugh. "Hokage." She whispered. "Your dream is the continuation of Minato's and my dream."

"Yeah!" Naruto said, promising her. "I won't let your dreams down!"

* * *

Hey everyone...again! I get off work at like 7 a.m. so I get home and write this. Why? Cause I have nothing better to do. I can always sleep later. I tried to make this long, but it is short. I would have continued it, but then it would have been too long since the next part is a whole new story a couple of years later and I want to keep it...something. I don't know the right word to describe it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Naruto. All rights go to the Author; Masashi Kishimoto


	4. Chapter 4

_My Story  
_

"Ma, where are you going now?" Naruto asked, looking at her worriedly. Kushina reached out and grabbed Naruto's hands and squeezed them. They were now standing up and looking at each other happily.

"I can finally go and join Minato." She said, smiling. Naruto looked at her, shocked at what he was hearing. She was leaving him already. The time they had spent together was soon going to come to an end, and he knew that, he just didn't want to believe it. Naruto looked down at him mother's hand with a frown as the smile on her face began to slip.

"Naruto." She called. "There's something I must tell you before I go." She said sounding serious. Naruto looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. "Naruto…It's about when you were born sixteen years ago. I'll tell you what really happened. "

"What really happened…sixteen years ago?" Naruto asked, wondering what she was talking about.

"I was the Nine Tail's Jinchuriki before you." Kushina said, now being serious. "Let's start from there."

"You were the Nine Tail's Jinchuriki, Ma?" Naruto asked, unable to comprehend what she was saying. He had known that there were other Jinchuriki's before him, but he never would have thought it was his own mother.

"Yes." She said, looking down. "Before I can tell you what happened sixteen years ago, I need to tell you a little more about myself." She looked up at her son and said. "I was chosen as the second Jinchuriki host of Nine Tails. Truth be told, I was brought here for the express purpose of being the Nine Tail's Jinchuriki…"

"Why?" Naruto asked, confused on why they would do something like that and angry because they did. "Why did they have to choose someone from another land!"

"You're right. I'm from a different land, and village but the Land of Fire and the Land of Eddies as well as the Hidden Leaf Village and Hidden Eddy Village share a deep bond. The shinobi of the Senju Clan of the Hidden Leaf and the shinobi of the Uzumaki Clan of the Hidden Eddy were distant blood relatives. Our people lived long. So the Hidden Eddy Village was also known as the Village of Longevity and we specialized in Sealing Jutsu. We were also a rowdy bunch. The Tetragram Seal on your abdomen is based on a jutsu from our village. And Minato, your father, learned various sealing Jutsu from my mother." Kushina explained. "Naruto, the symbol on your back…" Naruto looked over his shoulder and down to the red swirl that appeared on the back of his jacket. "That is the symbol of the Hidden Eddy. Even today in the Hidden Leaf Village, that symbol is a symbol of friendship, isn't it?"

"So the Hidden Eddy Village…?" Naruto asked, but trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence.

"It no longer exists." She said a sad expression on her face. Naruto could tell that she felt upset about losing it. "During the era of war, our sealing jutsu abilities were greatly feared, so the village was targeted and destroyed. Those who survived feared for their safety, so they hid their identities and scattered throughout the region."

"Still….why were you chosen!" Naruto yelled. He knew the pain and sorrow that came with being a Jinchuriki and he didn't want to imagine that his mother went through the same.

"It seems that even among the Hidden Eddy, I was born with powerful chakra able to suppress the Nine Tails." Kushina explained. She looked at her son and saw how upset he was and could tell he was on the verge of tears. "Do you know about the battle between the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha?" Naruto nodded his head. "The Jinchuriki before me was the woman who became the wife of the First Hokage. Her name was Mito Uzumaki. In order to help Lord First Hokage who had obtained the Nine Tails in his battle with Madara, Lady Mito sealed the Nine Tails inside her body with a Sealing Jutsu and became its Jinchuriki. From then on, the Hidden Leaf maintained possession of the Nine Tails, but when Lady Mito's days were coming to an end. I was brought to the Hidden Leaf as the vessel for the Nine Tails.

"You were just being used!" Naruto yelled, trying to show her that she was. She just smiled and pushed the comment away.

"When I was first brought to the village, I wasn't told a thing. It was quiet a shock when I was told why I was there. This was a closely guarded secret and the only ones who knew were the Third Hokage and a few of the top officials. Not even the Legendary Sannin were told about this. I was nearly overwhelmed by the pressure of being the Jinchuriki and the loneliness I felt." Kushina stayed quiet for a moment for two, collecting her thoughts. "But Lady Mito, the previous Jinchuriki, summed me…"

"_Come closer." said a weak voice. Kushina took a step closer into the room, not knowing what was going on. On the far side of the room, was an elderly woman. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands hold in her lap. Kushina recognized her as Lady Mito, the first Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. _

_Lady Mito waited patiently as Kushina walked over to her. She reached out her hands and grabbed Kushina's, pulling her a little closer to her bed. Kushina was shocked by this and pulled back silently, but not enough for the woman to notice the movement. Lady Mito smiled at her for sometime before Kushina got down on her knees and placed her head in the woman's lap. Tears started to fill her eyes, but she did not let them go any further. Lady Mito placed her hand on Kushina's head and stroked it, trying to calm her down. _

"_Like you, I was brought here to become the vessel for the Nine Tails" Lady Mito said after a short pause. "I can imagine your shock when you learned of this." Kushina looked up at her and the woman smiled sadly at her. "How sad you must have been. How you have suffered. You can tell me the truth."_

"_Yes…"Kushina said as she pulled back from the woman and looked up at her. _

"_Now listen carefully. Indeed we are the vessels for the Nine Tails. However there is a way to find happiness even if you must live as a Jinchuriki." The woman explained as she smiled down at her. "First by filling ourselves…"_

"By filling myself with love first, I would be able to live a happy life despite being the Nine Tails Jinchuriki. That is what Lady Mito taught me."

"So you were happy even if you were the Jinchuriki, ma?" Naruto asked, sounding happy. Naruto watched as his mother smiled brightly at him and nodded her head. Tears began to fill his eyes at the sight of it and the thought of knowing that she was happy and didn't suffer.

Naruto reached up and wiped away some tears as he heard his mother give a nervous laugh.

"Naruto…now why are you crying?"

"Wait…"

"What is it?"

"That time sixteen years ago when the Nine Tails attacked the Hidden Leaf Village….Dad said a man wearing an Akatsuki mask was behind it. So how come you had the Nine Tails, Mom?"

"I see that your father didn't tell you all the details." Kushina smiled to herself as she closed her eyes. "Of course." She said remembering something from before. "Back then, there was so much going on and Minato didn't have much time." She said more to herself then to Naruto. She then looked up at him and continued in a louder voice. "It's true. The fact is that, sixteen years ago, the Nine Tails that attacked the village. But moments earlier, I had the Nine tail sealed and in my possession."

"Then why?" Naruto asked.

"That masked man. I don't know how, but that masked man knew…"

"Knew what?"

"He knew about the one chance he had to weaken the seal, which kept the Tailed Beast locked inside the Jinchuriki. He waited for that moment to steal the Nine Tails."

"The one chance to weaken the seal!" Naruto asked, taking a step forward. He didn't think there was any at all. "What was it?"

"It was childbirth." Kushina said. Naruto stared at her in complete and utter shock. "During the approximately ten months from the time a female Jinchuriki gets pregnant and gives birth, the Tailed Beast Seal weakens proportionally as the energy normally used to maintain the seal is diverted to the growing baby."

"Then…" Naruto started but never finished. He could not get over the fact that what she was saying was true and that the reason all this had happened was because of him.

"Sixteen years ago…on October 10th…"

* * *

Hey, I know this part is a little boring, but its something that I really couldn't skip over since there is a ton of information in it. And I know, again its short but like I said earlier, if I had continued it, it would have been way too long. Plus I'm tried from my job. I got home an hour and a half ago and well...that's how long it took me to write this out. So I hope you enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

_My Story_

"_Congratulations!" said the doctor as she looked over the charts. She pushed her chair back towards her desk and started to write something on the forms._

"_What?" Kushina asked a little confused. _

"_Your due date is October 10__th__!" The doctor said as she put down the chart on the desk and looked at the red head next to her. _

"_Oh then…yeah!" Kushina said, suddenly realizing what the woman had meant. She immediately stood up and bowed before quickly making her way home, knowing Minato, her husband, would be there. _

_Kushina ran up to the door and pushed it open, quickly taking off her shoes and forgetting to shut the door behind her. Hearing this, Minato walked out of the kitchen, a wooden bowl and spoon in his hand. _

"_Huh?" He asked as he stopped to look at her confused while she hurriedly tried to take off her shoes that refused to come off. "What's your hurry?" _

"_I'm having a baby!" she said happily, finally getting her shoes off. She jumped up onto the floor, a huge smile on her face as she looked at her husband's confused and stunned face._

"_A baby?" he asked, looking at her with totally surprise. He readjusted the bowls in his hand quickly as she took a step forward. _

"_I'm going to be a mother, ya know!" Kushina said as she touched her stomach, trying to remember a time she had been happier then this. Nothing came to mind. _

_Suddenly, as the realization hit him, a small blush came to Minato's face, he seemed to understand the situation a little more because he said slowly "and I'm going to be a father."_

"_A mother, ya know!" She said as she walked towards him, her smile growing even bigger._

"_I'm going to be a father!" _

"_A mother, ya know!" Kushina repeated again, the happiness and excitement filling her. She took a few more steps closer to him, but he walked to her the rest of the way, filling the gap between them. _

"_Imagine that, I'm going to be a father!" He said, as he smiled down at her, excitement filling him too. Kushina was so overwhelmed, that she could no longer hold it in, causing her to jump at Minato and hug him. He quickly moved the bowl in his hand out of her way as he wrapped his free hand around her to her hold her. _

_For the next nine months of Kushina's pregnancy, Minato would spend as much time as he could with her. When he wasn't working, he would do simple things like make dinner for them and make sure that she was never uncomfortable. He would even, at times, lay down next to Kushina and rest his head on her swollen stomach when she was in the later months, listening to the movements of the baby. Everything he did in those nine months, no matter how little they were, made Kushina happier beyond compare. It made her happy beyond compare that she was starting a family with the one she loved. _

_One day near Kushina's due date, the council visited Kushina and Minato at their house, saying that they needed to talk. Minato invited them in and guided them to the table, where chairs were already three chairs. The two council members sat down and Minato gave the last chair to Kushina, who sat down slowly, holding her already swollen stomach. He then stood behind her, keeping a protective hand on the back of her chair. _

"_Kushina, there is something I must explain to you about giving birth." The male member said in a grave voice. Kushina closed her eyes and nodded her head, listening to him. "It happened to Lady Mito, the previous Jinchuriki, too. During her labor, the Nine tail's seal was nearly broken. I'm sorry, but as a precautionary measure, we're going to ask you to deliver the child somewhere away from the village inside a barrier." Kushina listened as he explained all of this to her, none of it really sticking or making much sense. _

"_We have the seal to think of, so I will be accompanying you." Minato said as he looked down at her, moving his hand to her shoulder. Kushina looked up to see him smiling his usual smile, trying to tell her everything would be alright._

"_Minato and Taji from the Anbu Black Ops." The male conical member said, drawing both of their attentions back to him. "Also I will send my wife, Biwako, to be with you." He gestured to the lady sitting next to him who stared at them expressionlessly. "This is to be done in the utmost secrecy" Kushina nodded her head at this. "Naturally, I will assign bodyguards, but they will be Anbu Black Ops under my direct orders."_

_Kushina's hands tensed a she heard this. Was it really going to be like this? Was it that much of a risk? Was any of this even worth it?_

_A warm hand appeared over hers, and she looked up to find Minato staring at her with his blue eyes, knowing exactly what she was thinking. He smiled at her and nodded his head; secretly telling her nothing bad would come of this. _

"_I'll go on ahead and prepare everything." He said more to her then to the council, making all of her worries disappear. It was times like this, when he did just that, that made Kushina fall in love with him in the first place. _

_She smiled at him and nodded her head. "All right."_

"_I will take you there." Biwako said, as Minato stood up straight and began to head for the door. Kushina watched him as he walked away, memorized by him. "Kushina!" called Biwako, drawing her attention away. _

"_Oh, a right, sorry." She said as she looked down at the table. She heard the door opened and closed before it was silent again. "Thank you, I appreciate it."_

_Later that day, Kushina found herself walking down the street with Biwako in front of her, telling Kushina that she had to hurry. Kushina grabbed her stomach as the weight began to grow. She had left only minutes after Minato, but because of her pregnancy, she could not use her chakra to run out of the village. She had to walk, and her feet were staring to hurt her. _

_Ahead of them, a girl with long black hair walked in front of them. She was carrying a baby in her hand as she headed towards the Uchia district. She stopped and bowed her head as Biwako walked by but paused when she saw Kushina. _

"_Oh!" She said. Kushina looked at her and noticed it was her friend, Mitsuki. Kushina walked over to her and noticed the baby in her arms. Her face suddenly lit up. _

"_Aww!" Kushina said, as she bent over to get a closer look. "Was it a girl?" Mitsuki laughed and said. "It's a boy." _

"_So cute!" Kushina said as she looked down at the boy, a wide smile on her face. "What's your name?"_

"_It's Sasuke." His mother said as she looked down at her son. _

"_Oh, so he was named after the father of the Third Hokage!" Biwako said as she reached them. Kushina guess she had just noticed that she had stopped following and came to see what Kushina was waiting for. Her face seemed to light up as she looked at the boy with black hair. _

"_Yes, so that he will grow up to be a strong and fine shinobi" Mitsuki said proudly, not taking her eyes off of her precious son. Her son began to fidget in her arms and a cry came from him as Mitsuki looked up at Kushina and asked. "You will be giving birth soon too, right Kushina?" Kushina looked up at her and smiled. "You should pick a name in advance." _

"_I already have!" Kushina said as she leaned down to get a closer look at Sasuke. "It will be Naruto. You'll be classmates, Sasuke, so be friends, okay?" She rubbed the baby's head and poked him playfully. She then stood up straight and glanced at Biwako, who was distracted by Sasuke. Kushina then leaned in closer and put a hand next to her mouth before whispering to Mitsuki. "By the way, does it really hurt?" _

"_So, there's actually something that scared you, Kushina." Mitsuki said as she smiled at Kushina, not answering her question. "I'm surprise!"_

_Something grabbed Kushina's hand and began to pull her away and Kushina looked to see that it was Biwako._

"_Let's go, Kushina!" She said as she tugged on her arm a little. _

"_Oh yes." Kushina said as she waved good-bye to Mitsuki. _

"_See you again!" Mitsuki yelled at the red head as she walked off. _

"_The details of your birthing are supposed to be top secret." Biwako said as they got far enough away from her. "Until we get to our location, you must avoid any contact, even with your friends." _

"_Yes, I'm sorry." Kushina said awkwardly, scratching the back of my head. _

"_Also, we are leaving the village secretly. If your labor pains begin, try not to cry out loud!" _

"_Oh right." _

_Kushina screamed on the top of her lungs as she felt the pain in her stomach grow. _

"_It hurts, ya know!" She screamed as she pushed her head against the stone tablet. Her arms were spread out and gripping onto two poles that she squeezed for dear life. She could feel Minato next to her, holding onto her exposed stomach. She gasped and moaned as the pain continued to worsen, trying to hold back as many screams as she could. _

"_I've never seen Kushina in so much pain." Minato said, breaking the silence that was starting to fill the dimly lit room. His voice was filled with worry as he watched Kushina with fearful eyes. "Is she…all right?" _

"_She's all right!" Biwako snapped as she looked up to see the sweat coming from Kushina's face. Minato moved a little back, afraid he might hurt her. "Never mind that. Just stay focused on the Nine Tail's seal!" _

"_But she's…" Minato watched as Kushina trashed her head side to side as she called out in pain. The pain was growing worse and it seemed to be upsetting him. _

"_You are the Fourth Hokage! Act like one!" Biwako snapped at him as she glanced up at him. She then looked back to what she was doing before and said. "A man would have dropped dead from such pain long ago. But women are strong!" _

_Kushina let out another scream as more pain ripped through her, sending waves of numbing to her brain. She tried to focus on Minato's warm hands on her stomach, but it was just too much. She moved her head side to side, hoping that would help clear her head._

"_Hang in their Kushina." Minato said as she felt something in my stomach change. Something was wrong. "Hang in there Naruto!" _

"_I can see his head." Biwako said to no one in particular. "You're almost there, Kushina!" She said. Kushina gritted her teeth together, trying not to let another scream escape. _

"_Hang on Kushina!" said Biwako's assistant. _

_Kushina felt a worse pain shoot out from where Minato's hand where as he pressed down on her stomach a little, trying to focus of the seal that was shaking. _

"_Naruto, come out quickly!" He yelled as he closed his eyes and began to tremble. "Nine Tail's, you stay put!" _

_Kushina screamed through her teeth as she pushed as hard as she could, one last time before suddenly the pain vanished. _

"_Hot water" Biwako said as she heard a cry ripple through the air. _

"_Right!" said her assistant before running to get some they had already prepared. _

_Kushina stared up at the ceiling above her, listen to the cry of her son. _

* * *

I hate irony...its so stupid and cruel sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

_My Story  
_

_Kushina stared up at the ceiling above her, listen to the cry of her son.__ The cry of a baby rung out all around them, suddenly making the silence disappearing. Kushina's grip on the poles loosened as the sweat on her face fell. She opened her eyes and looked up at the shadowy ceiling, listening to the cry of her child as tears filled her eyes. _

"_He's born." Minato said as he stared wide eyed at the baby boy being held in the assistant's arms. A towel had been wrapped around him and the water that they had used to clean him ran down his face as he continued to cry out for warmth. _

_Minato wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked at him son. "I'm a father today!" he said with a smile as more tears of joy formed. _

"_He's a healthy babe." said Biwako as she walked over, holding him in her arms tightly. _

"_Naruto!" Minato said happily as he walked up to meet them. He reached out his hand to touch his son, but Biwako pulled away and yelled._

"_Don't touch him!" She gave him a hard look and said. "The mother sees him first!" She then walked over to Kushina who was lying on the stone tablet, sweat and tears on her face. She smiled as she saw them walk over and when they began to place the baby next to her, her green eyes lit up. _

"_Naruto…" she whispered in a hoarse voice as she looked down at her son. She could not have been happier in her life. "I finally get to see you." She said as she watched the water fall from his face pale face._

"_You'll have lots more time later." Biwako said as she pulled Naruto away and began to walk towards the door. "Oh there, there." She said, trying to calm him down. _

_Kushina looked up to see Minato had walked over to the side of the tablet next to her, a smile on his face as he stared down at her. He reached out and put his warm hand on hers as he whispered. "How are you feeling, Kushina?" There was a worried look on his face as he said this. _

"_Okay." She said back to him, not being able to look away. He nodded his head as a small smile appeared on his face. "Thank you." He whispered to her. It looked as if more tears were forming in his eyes. _

"_Minato…" Kushina said, all too happy to think of anything else to say. _

"_All right!" he said as he slammed his fist into his palm, quickly changing the subject. "I know you've just gone through childbirth, but I'm going to completely seal the Nine Tails now." He said as he reached over and put his hand above the back hole on her stomach, where the Nine Tail seal had been located. _

_Suddenly, the baby's cry grew louder and a scream came from the corner. Minato took a step back and looked to see what was going on._

"_Lady Biwako!" he yelled as he watched them drop to the ground. When he looked up from their unmoving bodies he saw a man wearing a clock, holding his son. "Taji!" _

"_Fourth Hokage Minato," said the man as he held his arm over the child's face. "Get away from the Jinchuriki!" Minato took a step back and turned to face him completely, but refused to move away from his wife. Kushina, hearing this, turned her head and looked up to find the situation as it was. "Otherwise, this child's life will end in one minute."_

How did he get past the barrier?_ Minato thought to himself as he glared at the man, not knowing what to do. It was between his wife or his son. _This guy….who the hell is he?

_Suddenly, Kushina let out a scream as the black hole that was the barrier started to spread up around her neck, shoulders and arms. The once hollow black hole started to blow up, turning into a black bubble. _

"_Kushina!" Minato yelled, worriedly as he watched the seal start to break. He knew that she was trying to hold back the Nine Tails as long s she could, but it was not enough. The Nine Tails was trying to escape again._

The Nine Tail's seal is still….

"_Get away from the Jinchuriki!" yelled the man again as he pulled a kunai out from his sleeve when he saw Minato take a step towards her. He held the kunai against Naruto's small fragile body and said. "Don't you care what happens to your kid?" _

"_Wait!" Minato yelled desperately."Calm down!" _

"_Speak for yourself, Minato." The man said as he watched the confusion and desperation appear in Minato's face. He didn't have a lot of options and he knew that. "I'm as cool as can be." Suddenly, he threw Naruto up in the air, causing the child to cry out even more. _

"_Naruto!" Kushina screamed as she watched her child fly into the air. Naruto began to turn in the air, and the buddle around him became loose. The man then braced himself before jumping at Naruto, the kunai aimed right at him. _

_Within a second, Naruto was gone. _

_The man turned his head to find Minato appearing on the opposite wall, holding Naruto in his arms. He watched as the dust around him blew away from the impact._

"_Well, I must hand it to the yellow flash." The man said as he landed on the ground where Naruto's body should have been. "But I wonder about this next one." _

_Suddenly a spark came from under Naruto, and Minato saw the paper bombs that had been placed there. _

"_Minato!"Kushina screamed as she heard figured out what was going on._

Minato jumped from the wall and as he appeared outside a shack, he ripped off the blanket and through it as far as he could before jumping again, landing in the shack. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he wrapped his body around Naruto and pushed off of the ground, jumping through the closed door. As soon as he was outside, there was a loud explosion a few feet away, the blast knocking him off balance and sending him flying.

Minato slid and tumbled on the ground from the force, causing him to hold Naruto as close as he could to his body. As the dirt and grass hit his face, he managed to stop himself from going any further. Once he was able to completely stop, he looked down to find Naruto perfectly find, crying from the sudden coldness.

"Thank goodness…. Naruto isn't hurt." He said as he smiled to himself. He then noticed something. In his ankle, there was a piece of wood sticking out, blood pooling out around it. It must have gotten lodge there from the explosion, because he was suddenly able to feel the pain from the wound and he tried to subside it the best he could.

_I was forced to use the flying raijinjutsu_. Minato thought as he reached over and pulled out the stick before holding it up to his face, examining it. _His target is Kushina and he succeeded in separating us._

Minato tossed the stick away, determination in his eyes.

_I must hurry_.

Was the last thought he said before vanishing once again, leaving the stick to bounce away alone.

_Black vines shot out from Kushina stomach as they wrapped around her arms before shooting of to wrap around the tall rocks that stood all around her. The water that was below her swayed with the small breeze that blew by every now and then, though not enough to create more then a few ripples. _

_Kushina was exhausted and the pain from within her was growing stronger, but she no longer had any energy to resist. She had no idea where she was, but she knew that it didn't matter. This man was going to take the nine tails from her. This man was going to kill her._

_She looked up through her blurry vision at the man on the other side of the water, barely able to stay on her two feet, though the vines kept that from being too much of a problem._

"_Just what…do you want?" she managed to say as her breath began to become heavy. She was panting and gasping for air, but there never seemed to be enough. _

"_I'm going to pull the Nine Tails out from you." said the man. "And destroy the Hidden Leaf Village." _

"_What?" Kushina said as she looked at him. She didn't want to believe what this man was saying, but he had said it all too seriously. _

"_Minato teleportation jutsu allows him to move instantly between locations marked with jutsu formulas." The man said as he stared at Kushina from behind his mask. His red eyes marked on her. "He made sure to mark your sealing formula with it too… in order to protect you." The man said, with a voice that sounded as if he had held back a laugh. "However," He continued. "I managed to put a distance between you. Furthermore, the Nine Tails seal has been weakened from childbirth. Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" The man said as his stare became harder. _

"You'll be safe here." Minato said as he tucked in his sleeping son. "Naruto, just wait a while. I have to go and save your mother." He said before once again vanishing from the room.

_Kushina felt her eyes widen as the power within her started to grow. She knew the Nine Tails had been listening and she knew it liked the idea of being able to become free. _

"_You are…" The Nine Tails said as he stared at the man from his prison. _

_Suddenly, the pain she had been feeling began to grow to excruciating as she felt the seal start to fade away. She could feel the wrath from within and she began to know nothing more. The pain became blinding as the red chakra started to form around her, consuming her with its wrath and power. She wanted to let out a scream, she wanted to be heard, but the pain was too much, even for that. _

"_Now then," She heard the soft voice of the man. "Come out Nine Tails." _

_Pain like no other erupted as she felt the giant beast erupt from her stomach and out into the night, bringing with it the chakra and power her body had grown accustom to. As the ground shook beneath her, she felt all of her power draining her, making her weak beyond compare. _

_Above her the roar of the Nine Tails echoed all around the night sky, sending waves throughout. _

_As the chakra around her dispelled and the wrath disappeared, she felt herself fall to the ground, hitting the hard rock beneath her. She was exhausted and could not feel her body. Her red hair landed around her face, making it impossible to see anything else. _

_Another roar echoed into the night sky before the clear voice of the man brought it down. _

"_Good." He said. "Now I'll go straight to the Hidden Leaf." Kushina forced herself to push herself up, but she only succeed in her head, but that was good enough. _

"_Hold it!" She called in a weak soft voice. _

"_Uzumaki Shinobi are amazing." The man behind the mask said more to himself then to her. "You don't die right away after the tailed beast is extracted." Kushina pushed herself up a little further, her whole body shaking as the aching in it grew. "You were the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails." He continued, as he turned his head to her a little. She could suddenly feel the stare of the Nine Tails on her as the man continued his thought. "I'll use him to kill you." _

_Kushina looked up to see the Nine Tails towering above he, glaring at her with his red fury filled eyes. He raised his front paw into the air as he stared down at her with pure hatred. Then his front paw suddenly came crashing down above her. _

_She felt a slight breeze before two arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her away at the last second. _

"_I must say," The man below said as the echoed of the rock and waves crashing together from the forced filled the night. Kushina leaned her head against Minato's chest as he landed in a tree top, not to far away from where they had just been seconds ago. "You're as quick as your nickname." The man turned his eye to the tree and watched the two from below. "But you are too late." _

"_Minato" Kushina said as she looked up at him. It was becoming harder and harder to keep her eyes opened and her ragged breath made her chest hurt. "Is Naruto…is he safe?" She asked as her hair fell in front of her face, blocking some of her vision. _

"_Yes, he's fine." Minato whispered as he smiled down at her. He looked calm as he usually was, but she could see the worry and sadness in his eyes. This worried her. "He's in a safe place for now." _

"_Thank goodness." She said as she closed her eyes a little. Her aching body was now starting to bother her and the strength she had minutes ago was fading. Minato seemed to know this because he held her tighter as he watched her roll her head up against her chest and whisper. "Minato, you must stop that man and the Nine Tails right now. He is heading for Hidden Leaf."_

_Minato looked over his shoulder down at the man before holding Kushina even tighter and disappearing into the night. _

_Kushina opened her eyes to find herself in a brightly lit room, one she immediately recognized as Naruto's. _

"_Why?" she whispered as Minato stood up and began to walk her over to the bed. _

"_Never mind that." Minato said as he lifted her over the railing. "Just stay with Naruto." He then placed her down on the soft bed and Kushina turned her head to find a sleeping Naruto there. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him. She wrapped her arm around him as she closed her eyes, not wanting to let him see her cry. _

_Minato looked down at them sadly. He couldn't do anything for her. Not yet. _

_Kushina pulled Naruto closer to her as the tears escaped her closed eyes. "Naruto." She whispered in a shaky voice. Minato could tell she was still in pain and that she exhausted. _

"_Minato…." Kushina said as she heard footsteps and the closet door opening. "Thank you." She whispered before looking over her shoulder to find her husband, his back towards them, putting his arm through the sleeve of his Fourth Hokage jacket. "Good Luck." _

"_I'll be right back." He said before vanishing once again into thin air. _

* * *

So yea, doing Minato's part was tricky, but I hope I did well. _  
_


End file.
